dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrant
A Tyrant is one who has imposed his will upon countless worlds, races, and civilizations. They have enslaved and spread fear amongst the cosmos. Only creatures with 35% or less karma may take this destiny. Destiny Features: None surpass me! (level 31): For every enemy on the field, you gain a +1 morale bonus and 5 temporary hit points. For every 10 temporary hit points gained in this way, you gain a +1 DR that stacks with other bonuses. I am emperor of the universe! (level 35): If you are fighting on or near a planet you own, you gain a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls. You're only fit to grovel at my feet! (level 39): Once per day, All enemies with a level lower than your own grant you combat advantage and suffer a -2 to their attacks against you. All others that you can see have disadvantage against you for instinct rounds. Level 31 at-will powers Backhand of superiority At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your level is higher than the opponents, they suffer an additional 1d8 damage. Fate decider At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. Level 31 encounter powers: Spirit breaking combo Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, three attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. With each hit you inflict a penalty to the opponents saves equal to your instinct. This penalty lasts tier rounds. Resistance crushing blast Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Enemies struck by this attack are weakened (save ends) Level 34 utility powers: Cease this futile resistance! Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Shout Target: All enemies on the field Effect: All enemies on the field have disadvantage against you for instinct rounds. Terrifying presence Encounter ✦ Martial, Special Minor Action Sight Target: All enemies on the field who can see you Effect: All enemies who can see you become immobilized (save ends). For the next instinct rounds you may add your discipline to all attacks against immobilized creatures. Cowardice Encounter ✦ Martial, teleport Immediate Re-action personal Trigger: An enemy ends his movement adjacent to you Effect: You shift instinct squares away from the enemy. Level 36 daily powers: Example Maker You fire a blast into the targets chest before lifting them off the ground and causing them to explode. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2k + Spirit damage. Make a follow up attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Tenacity vs Repulse-5 Hit: 4k + Spirit damage, and the targets equipment is destroyed. They are weakened for spirit rounds SPECIAL: If this attack kills a foe, you gain half the foes level in temporary hit points. Nova strike Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged charge* Target: One creature Attack: *This attack MUST be used as part of a charge. Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6k + spirit+strength damage. Knock the enemy Strength squares backwards and knock them prone. miss: Half damage, and you regain tier power surges. Level 40 ultimate power: Destroy the planet! You hurl an attack into the planet itself hoping to destroy it. Daily✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Burst Target: The fucking planet, burst centers on everyone on the motherfucking planet. Effect: you have 3 minutes (30 rounds) until the planet explodes. Those who have not made it 100 space squares from the planet by this time suffer 20K + spirit damage. Those who survive this are left floating among the debris and begin to take suffocation damage until they find a source of breathable air. Once a planet has begun it's count down to destruction, nothing short of the dragonballs can stop it. Category:Canon Category:Destinies